


Sleeping smol bean

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Post-Apocalypse, Robots, n stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: Yeah ill change that title at some point.This is smthi wrote a while back and am going to post slowly in short clips as I clean it up& correct it,as I kinda don’t like doing that & am lazy!!!This is just kind of a half-character study, half- help understanding how the events of my post apocalyptic verse started, aka. Where Kulta woke up from their real long nap & what happened right after;Their reaction to their new emotions, the surrounding world, and some other new and unfamiliar things.





	Sleeping smol bean

A jolt of electricity ran through Madonnas body. Like the feeling of a leg that had gone numb hours ago, but Madonna was fairly sure she was staning up. As if the reserves of water in her were fizzling, the feeling repeated its way up and down her body, each time they became less noticable. Madonna becan to see her surroundings.

The muted white towers stood around her, oddly geometric trees climbing along them as far as they could. The trees were barren and seemed to twitch near unnoticably. This unnerved Madonna greatly, as in a way, it seemed to mimic the electric current of her body. In a way it had an inviting familiarity, but when it was visible and not in her body, it had become uncanny. Similiar to the way a tree thats branches were leathery veins pumping blood would look to a human. She tried to look into her most basic information sectors to see if it was autumn; but found nothing. It took only a short moment for them to realize their system simply wasn’t answering, as if it had never been there. The only answer to their questions were distant metallic screeches and clangs ever so often.

Studying her body, trying to find the informatuon she needed, Madonna became aware of something incredibly odd. She could swear she felt her eyes to be closed, yet she could see her home street, right next to the oddly undulating plaque of her manufacturer above her. Madonna felt like her arms became four as she lifted her hands up to her eyes; feeling the cool, boyany plastic of her eyeballs, and then soft, almost skin-like eyelids that were opened around them. Something in them must have been malfunctioning, as Madonna still felt the persistant illusion that her eyes were closed.

Madonna slowly graced her own face trying establish the issues with her sensors. Just as slowly, she felt her concentration pass to the walls next to her. The panels moved strangely, as if the air was scorching, and slowly shapes that Madonna thought to be white paint peeling up began to shift up. She blinked her closed eyes, feeling cold waves of disbelief as the shapes took the form of near triangular petals, dancing up and down along the lenght of the building that now felt like it was reaching far higher than it should ever have been able to.

Her sudden inability to calculate the situation rolled through her body heavily, her face slowly tightening, then suddenly, almost involuntarely turning her expression to a horrific grimace as she felt her body jolt, being pulled by someone. Her chest burned, flared in incredible sensations that she for a moment thought, that this can’t be pain, this must go further than any of the emotions any human could ever feel-

Yet in a moment it was gone, the feeling of burning now replaced with clear messages from Madonnas sensors. Suddenly everything was cool, dry, dark, and before she could begin to observe noises in this overload of information, she had let out a breath- an empathetic reflex meant to make any humans around them aware of them being on. She did hear the frightened noises and felt the air shift next to her; and finally felt her eyes open to see two figures loudly stumble out of the dim light cast onto Kulta from somewhere too close to let Madonnas eyes get used to the deep heavy shadows around her.


End file.
